captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fractured Fantasy of Captain N
"The Fractured Fantasy of Captain N" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the seventh episode of the season and the thirty-fourth and final episode of the series. The episode was cowritten by Paul Dell and Steven Weiss. Plot summary The N Team visits the world of Final Fantasy to have lunch with a prince who is an old friend of Lana's. But Astos, a mysterious and evil wizard, brainwashes Kevin into working for him. It's up to the other N Team members to get the Light Crystal and use it to rescue Kevin from the evil wizard. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * This episode is based on Final Fantasy. * This was the last original episode of Captain N. All other Captain N episodes that aired with Captain N and the New Super Mario World were edited versions of episodes from older seasons. * Originally aired with the Super Mario World cartoon "Born to Ride." * This was the only episode in Season 3 to have a song montage chase sequence. Errors Animation Continuity Logic * Why would Kevin be jealous of the prince? For that matter, why does he think hanging out with the prince (who is one of Princess Lana's friends) would be boring to him? He never reacted this way toward Prince Lyle or Prince Plenty in the earlier episodes. ** It's possible that Kevin sees this prince as more of a threat because he has a history with Lana and isn't related to her, so she might be expected to marry him someday. However, since Kevin and Lana live in the Palace of Power together and obviously have feelings for each other, he's probably just acting like a jerk out of insecurity. ** It's also important to consider that Season 3 had lower-quality writing due to NBC's budget cuts for their 1991 Saturday morning lineup, which could explain why Kevin acts out of character in this episode and some of the others from Season 3 (especially "Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls" and "A Tale of Two Dogs", where Kevin spent the majority of his time being immature and arguing with Bo Jackson and Mega Man). * Why does the prince have a key to Astos' castle? ** Like in the actual video game, the Prince gives the Light Warriors the Key that would unlock any door upon his awakening. This, in turn, would unlock the doors of Astos' castle. * The swords wielded by Astos' warriors easily cut through the suit of armor that Kid Icarus and Mega Man use to disguise themselves, and Mega Man's Metal Blade easily cuts through Astos' sword. This raises several questions: ** Is the suit of armor that Kid Icarus and Mega Man wear a cheap imitation of the ones that Astos' warriors wear? If so, why wasn't he able to tell? If not, why do his warriors wear armor that offers them such poor protection? ** Is Astos' sword any stronger than his warriors' swords? If not, he should probably get better equipment for them before trying to find someone to train them. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation